The Death of Tenchi
by LordFrieza
Summary: What if the three time lines of Tenchi Muyo where connected. And Kagato didn't fully die? Read about this and the death of Tenchi. Is it truly the end?


The Death of Tenchi  
  
Chapter 1 Kagato returns.  
  
Tenchi was tending the fields when his grandfather stepped out side. "Tenchi, come in. Dinner is ready." Grandfather called out. Tenchi gathered up the remaining carrots and headed toward the house. Little did he know that hovering above the earth was a being with only his death on its mind. When Tenchi finally settled down for dinner Washu came in saying something about a disturbance in the Space Time contimune. "What ever made that rip in Space was as powerful as Kagato's ship. I don't know who it could be. But I'd better keep a lookout for trouble." Washu thought.  
  
At the moment that Tenchi took a bite of dinner Ryoko snuck up behind him. "Tenchi, let's run off for a little while and leave the Princess here." Ryoko said. "You leave Tenchi alone! He's mine!" Ayeka shouted. As soon as dinner was over Tenchi started toward the hanging Bath when he heard a Baby cry. "What's wrong with Mayuka?" Tenchi thought. He went to Mayuka's room and saw what had happened. Sasami was worn out from watching Mayuka all day. "Sasami, didn't Ayeka, Ryoko, or Mishoi help you any?" Tenchi asked. "They have been doing chores all day. I hated to ask and cause more work for them." Sasami said. "It's alright. I'll watch her now. Go and get some rest." Tenchi said. As Sasami left Tenchi looked at his daughter. "You know even if you didn't come about the conventual way. Your still my little girl. Lets get you a bath and get you changed." Tenchi said "Then lets ask Ryoko and Ayeka why they haven't been helping." he said under his breath.  
  
Tenchi walked toward the hanging bath hold the now sleeping baby Mayuka. "Tenchi, what are you doing?" Washu asked. "I'm going to give Mayuka a bath since no one else will." Tenchi said. "Nonsense. I'll give her a bath. You go and get ready for yours." Washu responded. She carried little Mayuka to the bath. "You're almost as big a mystery to me as you father. But your so cute. Don't ever tell any one I said that Ok." Washu said. Once Washu had finished giving Mayuka a bath she noticed a strange light in the sky. "I wonder what that could be." She thought out loud.  
  
"Hmm, so the boy has a daughter. This could be the edge I need to destroy him." Kagato thought. His ship was hovering in the higher Atmosphere. "Washu can't even detect me here. I'll destroy the boy and steal his daughter. She should have the same powers that he has. Plus I take and destroy the memory of Ryoko. Since she is so weak." Kagato thought out loud. As he planed where to strike for an attack Tenchi was taking his bath. "What am I going to do when Mayuka gets older? She's going to want my attention just like everyone else, but I already feel like I've been spread too thin. I love all the girls but I don't know how I can keep doing this. It's getting to painful to watch Ryoko and Ayeka fight. Still things will work out." He thought. Ryoko looked toward the hanging bath. "I wonder if Tenchi needs any help? Maybe I could go and scrub his back." Ryoko said aloud.  
  
"No you don't Ryoko! Tenchi is fine as he is. He doesn't need you to help him. After all he's royalty remember." Ayeka said. "Listen little Miss Princess. He needs me more then he needs you. After all I watched him grow you just appeared one day. Tenchi so nice that he couldn't turn you out." Ryoko said. The noise of them fighting woke little Mayuka. Mayuka started to cry. "Would you two give it a rest. I do have more experiments that I need to do you know." Washu said. After the girls calmed down they looked at Mayuka. "You know Ayeka we should fight outside when we do. We shouldn't fight in front of Mayuka." Ryoko said.  
  
Tenchi crawled out of the bath. "I should get back to the house. What's that noise?" Tenchi thought. The sound was of Kagato's ship getting ready to land. As Tenchi walked back toward the house he saw something in the mid day sky. "I shooting star? Visible at this time of day? What is that?" he thought as he unknowingly watched Kagatos' ship land. "Oh no! That's Kagatos' ship. I've got to warn the others." Tenchi said out loud. No longer walking but running he made it to the house. "Tenchi what's wrong? you look all out of breath." Ayeka said. "He probably got scared seeing you just sitting there." Ryoko said. "Hey it's Kagato he's back!" Tenchi shouted. Ryoko looked stunned. "No that can't be. You killed Kagato remember. Tenchi he's dead." Ryoko said.  
  
"I'm afraid he's right. I checked. It's undeniably Kagato. I'm not sure what he's doing here, but I can guess he wants revenge on Tenchi for destroying his body." Washu said. Suddenly the TV lost its signal, and a picture of Kagato appeared. "Washu is half right. I do want the boy dead. I feel I won't have any trouble from the Goddesses because I've already destroyed Lady Tokimi. She was strong, but in my new form I'm stronger. I no longer need Tsunami. So once I find it. It shall be destroyed. That leaves Washu, You Tenchi, and of course my little trash Ryoko. By the way boy I know about your daughter. Don't worry I treat her like my own." Kagato said while laughing. (Boom) Ryoko shot an energy beam at the TV. "Tenchi lets run. Lets pile in Ryo - oki and get the hell out of here." Ryoko said.  
  
"No, I won't run. We've ran before and it didn't help. I will face Kagato and I will stop him. He won't touch you, Ayeka, Sasami, Mishoi, Mayuka, Kiyone, or anyone else. That I swear." Tenchi said. "Lord Tenchi, if he was able to destroy Lady Tokimi. He might be able to defeat you this time. I don't want anything to happen to you." Ayeka said. "I feel the same way Tenchi. That's why we've got to run. I can't stand losing you again." Ryoko said.  
  
"Ryoko (Tenchi holds her hand) we all share a bond. None of you are going to lose me. No matter what I'll always be with each of you." Tenchi said. Ryoko looked at him. Tears filled her eyes. "I know that you say that, but I don't know what I'd do if you ....." Ryoko said. "I normally don't agree with Ryoko, Tenchi. But I think I speak for all of us in saying that we don't want anything to happen to you." Ayeka said. "Look Kagato will destroy every thing and everyone that we love if we try to run. Grandpa won't leave the earth again and you know that. Neither will father. They'd both be killed because I ran. I won't allow it. Washu if I'm unsuccessful take every one into an alternate dimension. That's the only way each of you will be safe from Kagato." Tenchi said.  
  
Washu looked worried. In the past few years since she was saved from Kagato she watched Tenchi mature into a brilliant young man. She knew that if he said that then he had doubts about living. "I'll do what you ask Tenchi, but please come back to us." Washu said. "Why are you agreeing with him Miss Washu? Don't you relise that he'll die!" Ayeka said. "Yes that's a probity. But Tenchi knows as well as I that he's the only one here that stands a chance against Kagato. Mayuka is not yet old enough to fight. And Ryoko would stand no chance against Kagato if he killed Tokimi. Tenchi is our only hope. Because if Kagato has really gotten that strong then he's even stronger then Kain." Washu told Ayeka.  
  
"Washu is right. This is Tenchi's' fate that he has chosen for himself." Grandfather said. "What do you mean?" Ryoko asked. "It started when he first fought with Kagato. He knew that he might die, but it was to protect all of you. Tenchi as chosen all of you as his bride so to speak. And like a good husband he's willing to die to protect all of you." Grandfather told her. "I'm not sure how much things have changed on Jurai since I left, but when I was there it was customary for the warrior going into battle to be given something from his bride. I feel that each of you should say your goodbyes to Tenchi before he leaves." Grandfather told all of them. "But why should we? Is he going somewhere?" Mishoi asked. "He's going to fight Kagato and probly get himself killed in the process. So please pay attention Mishoi!" Ayeka shouted. While Ayeka shouted at Mishoi Tenchi was preparing to meat Kagato. "I give you twenty-four hours boy to make your peace with whatever you worship. After that you will die." the memory of Kagatos' words rang in his ears. "I must prepare. I don't have long. If Mayuka, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, and every one else is to survive then I must destroy Kagato. Yet I feel, no I know that tonight is the last night I'll ever see. Ryoko, Ayeka there's so much I wanted to tell each of you. Both of you have brought much joy to my life. And I feel as though I might be leaving you both very soon." Tenchi thought.  
  
"Tenchi, please come here." Ryoko said. Tenchi walked over to find Ryoko in a beautiful evening dress. "Tenchi I know that I might never see you again after tomorrow. And Though I don't have much to give you. This I do have. My love. It's undying and eternal. (Tenchi started to turn away) Please don't go. We don't have to do anything. Just stay with me. At lest until I fall asleep." Ryoko said in a sadden and yet seductive voice. "Ok Ryoko, but no more." Tenchi said. He sat down and watched Ryoko lay on the bed she cried and he comforted her. "Ryoko, I'll still be with all of you no matter what. You know that." Tenchi said. Slowly Ryoko drifted to sleep. As Tenchi rose from his seat on the floor. He looked at her and said, "Ryoko I love you to. I mean it.". Then he leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
He walked back to his room. He began to practice his sword fighting, and tried to master his Juraian skill even further. While he practiced Ryoko laid in bed having terrible dreams of what Kagato would do to her Tenchi. As Tenchi prepared for the coming battle. Ayeka sat in her room. "I can't believe Lord Tenchi is going to go thru with this. Doesn't he want to live anymore? Have I done something so wrong that he would go and get himself killed?" Ayeka asked her self. She tried to think of something else but no matter what she tried she couldn't stop thinking that Tenchi would die. His life, his love for all of them would end. "I won't allow this. I must talk to Miss Washu. Maybe she knows something that will be able to stop Kagato." Ayeka thought. She walked downstairs to find Washu out of her lab and eating left overs. "Miss Washu what are you doing? Why aren't you in your lab?" Ayeka asked. "You girls aren't the only ones who are worried. I'm frighten for Tenchi to. I hate the idea of having him die for us. Yosho's words make it worse. To think I would loose another loved one that considers me a wife." Washu said.  
  
As Washu and Ayeka talked down stairs Ryoko was having a terrible dream. (Fades into Ryoko's dream.) "Now die boy." Kagato shouted. "No, Ryoko help me." Tenchi cried out. No matter how fast Ryoko ran she couldn't reach him. (Ryoko sits up in bed.) "Tenchi!" Ryoko shouted. Tenchi ran into the room where she was. "Ryoko are you alright? Is there something wrong?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Chapter 2 Say Goodbye tenchi Ryoko looked up at Tenchi. Never has she been so frighten as she was now. She jumped out of bed and threw her arms around him. "Tenchi don't move or say anything. Just hold me like this for a while Please. I'm so scared that something is going to happen to you." She said. "It's ok Ryoko. Look I'm not leaving until tomorrow evening anyway. So just relax. (Tenchi hears a baby cry in the distance.) Oh no Mayuka! Ryoko we need to see what happened. It might have been Kagato taking her." Tenchi said. Ryoko regained her sences. "Alright." she said. They ran down the hall to find that Maykua was fine. She was needing changed. "Sasami is everything ok in here?" Tenchi asked. "Yes it is Tenchi. Mayuka just need to be changed that's all. By the way this is for you." Sasami said as she handed Tenchi a small box. Inside was a family pic that they had taken shortly after every one had arrived on earth. "Thanks Sasami. This means a lot to me. I'll keep it with me." Tenchi said.  
  
"Lord Tenchi. I too have a gift for you. This." Ayeka said as she stepped from behind the changing curtain. She was wearing a strange but beatiful dress. "What is that dress?" Tenchi asked. "This is a traditional celebration dancers dress. It's used to celebrate the life of a hero on Jurai." Ayeka answered. Then suddenly the lights dimmed, and a haunting melody began to play. Ayeka movements were forced but fluid like water. Each movement was as flawless as the last. The dance started much like the dance of the seven Serpents Tenchi had seen at his American friend's country when he went there to study his connection with the earth. The dance lasted for about twenty minutes. Then Ayeka slowed to a stop. After she stopped they heard a knock coming from the front door. "May I ask who you are?" Yosho asked the young man. "My name.... sorry my Japanese is a little rusty. (*speaks in American for a moment. Where is Tenchi he knew I was coming.)?" The young man said. "Your an American right?" Yosho asked in English. "That's correct/" the young man said back in Japanese. "It has been a while since I've had to speak in your tongue." the young man said.  
  
"Mark is that you?" Tenchi shouted. "Tenchi how are you doing? I came to visit you remember?" Mark said. "Yeah I had forgotten all about that. Look Mark now might not be the best time to come we have a big Problem. Namely Kagato." Tenchi said. "You mean that one guy that you killed. He came back hun?" Mark asked. "Yeah." Tenchi answered. "Well then it looks like I made it in time. You'll need my help. After all you saw what I can do back in the States." Mark said. "Lord Tenchi who is this man?" Ayeka asked. "His name is Mark he's the one who told me how to tap into the earths power in a fight. He's a Ki master." Tenchi said. Washu looked over at Mark. "A Ki master hun? Why don't you show us what you can do?" Washu asked. "Ok, but lets walk outside so I have more room." Mark said. They all went outside, and watched Mark begin to become one with the earth. "What kind of demstration do you want?" Mark asked. "What do you mean? Doesn't it just improve your fighting?" Ryoko asked. "It can do that. But there are so many other things. For instance I can see the past, the future, and the present all over the world and beyond. I'm also something else besides a Ki master." Mark said "What else are you?" Washu asked. She had known about the different things that Ki would let you do, but never on the scale he was talking about. "Well... my mother was different. My father Alexander Westling. Owner of Westling Corp. told me to ask you Washu about my mother since he knew so little of her." Mark said. "So who was she?" Ryoko asked. "Her name was Tokimi. Father said they fell in love the moment they saw each other." Mark said. "Oh wow, He's Lady Tokimi son. This could change the outcome for the better." Washu thought. "I know of your mother. She's..." Washu tried to finish but before she could Mark said, "She's dead right. In fact Kagato killed her. And from what your mind is saying she was a Goddess. As if life wasn't hard enough."  
  
Tenchi looked shocked. "When did Lady Tokimi have a son?" Tenchi asked. "Well I was born about 23 years ago. Father said that mother was extremely happy but seemed t drift further and further each day. Finally she got up one day and left. I've never seen her since. In order to find her and the answers I took up Ki. My father was already a master but he taught me every thing I know. Soon my own ability surpassed his and I began to see the future unfold. I even saw my fate when tenchi came to visit me for the first time. I knew that I would die tomorrow." Mark said. They all looked shocked. "What will happen to Tenchi?!! Tell me now. I don't want him to die." Ryoko said. Mark walked closer to Ryoko when several visions of Ryokos' past present and future flooded thru his mind. "Ahh!" Mark screamed while grabbing his head. "What's the matter?" Washu asked. "I just got a full life story of Ryoko. Everything since her creation up until now. Ryoko I can see your reason for wanting to know, but I can't tell you. You, Tenchi, and Myself are the only ones powerful enough o stop Tenchis' fate. I will not. It's my fate to die tomorrow. Soon I rejoin my mother and father. However you have my word that I will protect hum up until my death." Mark said. "What do you mean you won't tell? You saw my life. You know that Tenchi is everything to me. Why won't you tell me?" Ryoko asked. "Ryoko my daughter. He can't tell you. It would destroy the future of this universe if he did. I can see his reasons, but that don't mean that I like them." Washu said.  
  
"Anyway Tenchi I hope you still like American Bar-B-Q. I stopped by a little general store on the way over and bought a grill, and every thing to make some great food. Lighten up everyone. The night is young; Dawn is still hours away let's use this time to live to the fullest." Mark said as he began to light the grill and cook the bar-b-q. After a little while the food was done. There before them all was a treasure of American style food. Ribs, brisket, roasted corn ears, baked beans. The smells filled the little house. "I hope you don't mind Lord Yosho." Mark said. "Young man while in this house I would appreciate it if you would just call me Grandpa." Yosho said.  
  
Tenchi looked at everyone eating. "Mark is right. Live for the moment. If I get to worried I won't do my best." Tenchi thought. Washu looked at Mark and Kinoni. "They seem to be hitting it off." She thought as she ate a bbq rib. "So is mind reading and seeing the future past and present all of your power or is there more?" Kinoni asked. "Have the ability to heal, to steal another's Ki. Which if I do that it means instant death to the other person. I would try this Kagato but his physical body no longer excests. His only link to this diminution is his ship. I learned this as soon as I arrived here. Some how though he's able to stop me from seeing very much about him. His power is greater then mine." Mark replied.  
  
"If Kagato has truly gotten that powerful there may be no stopping him. I don't even know if my dimional cannon can stop something that powerful." Washu thought. "No Washu it couldn't." Mark said. "Mark please don't read my thoughts. Most of them are private." Washu said. "I'm sorry I can't help it. It has been the only power I could control. If some one in the room constrates on something to hard or touches me I gain there thoughts. Some times it hurts because it happens so fast. Like with Ryoko. Any way (Mark turns to Yosho) Honorable Grandfather may I please take a shower in your bathroom?" Mark asked. "Of course, and that wasn't so hard now was it?" Yosho asked.  
  
Mark left the room the same time Tenchi did. As Mark prepared for his physical cleansing Tenchi tried a spiritual one. When Tenchi didn't come down stairs for an hour Ryoko started to get worried. She rushed up stairs and peaked inside the Bath room. "Ryoko I don't mind being looked at but I would think you would want to see Tenchi." Mark said as he exited the shower and grabbed a towel. Ryoko face turned Red from embarrassment. "Don't worry I'm not offended. Besides you and I are close to being related sort of like cousins." Mark told her after wrapping a towel around himself. "How's that?" Ryoko asked. "Well since Washu was a goddess, and mother was one they are kind of like sisters. Making us cousins." Mark answered. "Well cousin. I have to get ready for the coming battle. If you want to talk to Tenchi he's in his room mediating." Mark said. Ryoko looked at him. It was so hard to believe that he had all of her memories. He knew more about her than anyone did. Mark walked past Ryoko to the changing room they were letting him use. "What are you doing here really?" Ryoko asked. "I'm here to fulfill my destiny. I will help stop Kagato. And I'll try to save Tenchi but I can make no promises. His fate is his own to choose. And the fate he has chosen no one but himself can change. Ryoko live for the moment. Live for the now. Because there may be no tomorrow." Mark said. With that Mark walked pass her and stepped into the changing room. With out closing the door he threw off the towel, and he began getting dressed. Unknown to him Kinoni was watching him. "Umm excuse me. I think I need to go and get some air." Kinoni said. "Why are you so worried? It doesn't bother you seeing me like this does it?" Mark asked. "Well Lets just say I'm not use to seeing the opposite gender in the nude." Kinoni said.  
  
In the other room Tenchi was practing his Ki training. Each time he managed to gain more power, but he knew it wasn't enough. Ryoko peeked in on him. "Tenchi, may I come in?" Ryoko asked. "Sure Ryoko. What's the matter? Why do you look so down?" Tenchi asked. "It's something Mark said. He said that he would try to save you but he couldn't make any promises. He doesn't think that either of you will live thru tomorrow." Ryoko said while starting to cry. Suddenly from outside a brilliant light hit the house. Time froze for a couple of moments but Tenchi and Mark could still move. They weren't fast enough to Keep Mayuka from being adducted though. "Mayuka!" Tenchi shouted. "Now the fight will be where and when I say boy." The voice of Kagato said.  
  
Tenchi fell to his knees. "I couldn't save her. I couldn't save my daughter." Tenchi said with tears forming. "Tenchi, we'll save her. I promise you. We will save your daughter. Kagato, I am the son of the Goddess you destroyed. My power is matched only by Tenchi's. I will save his daughter and I will end your existence. Do you hear me? I will destroy you!" Mark screamed. "Very well. I will fight as many that will fight me. Just come at day break. I will wait for you in my ship." the voice of Kagato said. "Tenchi, Mark what happened?" Ryoko asked. "Kagato took Mayuka. I couldn't stop him." Tenchi said now crying. "Tenchi. Now is not the time for tears. Now is the time for revenge. We must strike soon. Ryoko call every one together. We must find out who's coming and who's staying."  
  
Everyone gathered in the living room. "We have a situation on our hands. Mayuka was taken form us and is being held hostage by Kagato. We must decide who is going and who is staying. Tenchi and I are already going. Who else is?" Mark said. "I'll go. I have a score to settle with Kagato." Ryoko said. "I will also come. I want to help save Mayuka." Princess Ayeka said. "Tenchi, both Mishoi and myself will accompany you to arrest Kagato if we can. Besides it will make our careers to do that." Kinoni said. "Very well the rest of us will stay here and await the second attack the might happen." Yosho said. With that Tenchi, Mark, Ryo-oki, Mishoi, kinoni, and Princess Ayeka left to battle Kagato. Ryoko had Ryo-oki turn into a spaceship. "Mark how are you going to get to where Kagato is?" Tenchi asked. "Tenchi, I am one of the most powerful and richest men on the face of the earth. I'll use a portable space ship I designed." Mark said. He opened a suitcase to revel a laptop hooked to an external battery. "Umm, Mark that's not a space ship. That's a primitive Computer." Washu said. "Not exactly. This primitive computer can construct a light shield ball big enough for one person. It can withstand over ten times a nuclear holocaust. I think it's up for a little space travel." Mark said. Mark started the process and several beams of light proceeded to form a ball. "Let's go!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
They began their travel to Kagato's ship not knowing the horrors they would find once they were there. Before them was the Suto. It looked as thou nothing had ever happened to it. "Lord Tenchi didn't the Suto get destroyed by the Light hawk sword?" Ayeka asked. "I thought it did. Maybe only half of it was." Tenchi replied. "No this one is different. It's more like a shadow. I don't know if it's real." Ryoko said. As they came closer the Suto began to split in half. "What's happening? What is going on?" Tenchi asked. "What your seeing is the hell I went thru for years. I was doomed to repeat my death over and over again trying to break thru to this reality. No matter how I tried I couldn't until Washu's Demison creator malfunction. You remember that Tenchi? When each of you wondered around in all of those alternate dimensions? Toward the there was three Dimenions left. Even Washu wasn't sure which was the real dimenion. So she left all three intact in hopes that the real dimenion would over take the other two. What she didn't realize was that all three were part of the same. "With the dimenion spilt I was able to cross over. Now I will have my revenge." Kagato said. Behind them was the real ship. It was the ghost ship they had ran into at the Spaceship graveyard. "This is the new Suto. The psychokinetic power here is even greater then Tsunami. I have nothing to fear from you!" Kagato shouted. "You have plenty to fear from us Kagato!" Ryoko shouted. "Then come aboard. If you dare." Kagato said as the ships docking area opened up. "It's a trap Tenchi." Mark said. "I know Mark, but we don't have a choice. We have to destroy Kagato now and Forever." Tenchi said. "We have to save Mayuka." he thought. "Don't worry Tenchi we'll save Mayuka." Mark said. "I swore to you that we would." Mark said. Chapter three Tenchis death As they entered the new Suto Ryoko felt this incredible urge to grab Tenchi and run. She didn't know what it was but there was this feeling of dread and hopelessness all around her. "Tenchi lets go now please." Ryoko said to him. "No Ryoko I can't leave. I have to find Mayuka and stop Kagato. No matter what. Kagato must be stopped. You know that." Tenchi replied. "Tenchi I will go down this hall. I feel that anyway we go will lead to him and Mayuka. I don't think I can beat him, but I can hold him away from her until some of you get there. He will not harm her." Mark told him. Mark ran down the hall. After he had gotten down the darken hall away from the others he saw a brilliant light. "I know who you are boy. You are Tokimi son. It doesn't matter that your mother was a Goddess. I will destroy you anyway." Kagato said. They began to battle. The fight raged on Mark could hear little Mayuka crying. "You won't harm this child!" Mark screamed as he unleashed his full power on Kagato. It was enough to knock Kagato back and force him to retreat for a moment. "I'll give you this your stronger then your mother. But now you die!" Kagato screamed at Mark. Mark could feel the flesh tear from his bones. Kagato was using the ultimate Ki attack. It causes a physical reaction to ones wishes. Mark walked over to Mayuka and picked her up his body was degenerating rapidly but he pressed on toward Tenchi and the others. He could see Tenchi down the hall. "Tenchi here is Mayuka. Please have Kinoni take her off the Suto and back to earth." Mark said as he handed Mayuka to Ryoko. The Markus A. Westling owner of Westling Corp. son of Tokimi died. "Mark I will avenge you I swear." Tenchi told him.  
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi. His eyes were hardened like she had never seen. "Ryoko take Mayuka t Kinoni and have her leave. Stay if you wish, but I will destroy Kagato." Tenchi said. He ran blindly into the room where Mark had just died. "Kagato prepare to die!" Tenchi screamed. Tenchi charged toward Kagato. "Kagato for what you did to Mark I never forgive you!" Tenchi shouted. Tenchi created the light hawk wings and sword. He attacked Kagato. Each swipe each stab simply reflected off of Kagato. "Come on Boy you have more than that I know." Kagato told him. Finally the fight really started. "Would you like to see what I used on Mark? Son of Tokimi. I used this!" Kagato shouted as he preformed the ultimate ki attack. As Kagato began Tenchi remember how to make a boundary from ki. He used his ability to stop the attack. But it still hurt him. "I see that He taught you some tricks. They won't save you." Kagato said as he walked out from the shadows. Kagato looked different. Somehow he didn't seem real. "You destroyed my physical body. I had to create a new one from the masses. They formed a great body but it's nothing like my old one." Kagato said. Tenchi summoned up all of the power he had and attacked Kagato. This time he managed to cut Kagato. "You hurt me boy. Now you die." Kagato said hatefully. Kagato stretched out his hand and used the masses form of attacking. Tenchi was bombarded with projectiles. Each going deeper then the last he barely made it out into the hall and collapsed. Ryoko and Ayeka were there waiting for him.  
  
Tenchi looked up into Ryoko and Ayeka's faces. "You know, (tenchi coughs up blood and his eyes start to roll. Suddenly he fights back to talk) I loved both of you. Ryoko, your so full of life and joy. I could never turn my back on you. And you Ayeka My love for you is as strong as my love for Ryoko. Please stay friends. Tell Grandpa that I tried to stop Kagato, but he's just to strong." Tenchi said. With that Tenchi's head rolled back and he let out his last breath. "NO! MY TENCHI! PLEASE DON"T DIE, I'll never be mean to Ayeka again. Just please don't die." Ryoko said as she leaned over Tenchi. Tears of pure sadness ran down both girls cheeks.  
  
"Kagato I will kill you for this!" Ryoko screamed. Ryoko laid Tenchi down and kissed his cheek. She leaned down to his ear and whispered, "I will avenge you. And if it calls for it I will be with you in death my Tenchi." Ayeka was still in shock about what just happened. "Ryoko, why?" she asked. "All we can do now is make Kagato pay for this with his blood." Ryoko said looking at her. "I will make Him pay!" Ryoko shouted. "Ryoko it me your mother. Look Kagato is too powerful. If Tenchi couldn't defeat him with the light hawk sword then you have no chance. I'm sending my dimensional cannon. Use it." Washu told her in her mind. "Washu did you see what happened to Tenchi? Did you see what Kagato did to him? My Tenchi is dead because of that Bastard! I won't let him live. Either sends that Cannon now or Let me go in and destroy Kagato." Ryoko told Washu in her mind. Washu looked at the lab. It seemed to matter so little now. Nothing seemed very important except avenging Tenchi. She knew that what Mark and Lord Yosho had said was true, but she had stayed behind thinking there was no need for her to interfere. Had she of known that Kagato would destroy both Tenchi and Mark she would have went just be make sure Kagato died. "No it's up to Ryoko now." Washu thought. "Ryoko I'm sending the dimensional Cannon now. They had only used it once on Kain. It was necessary to destroy him. "I don't know if this will stop Kagato. He's stronger than Kain was. He might be able to live over this. But maybe it will weaken him enough so that Ryoko can destroy him." She thought to her self. The cannon landed beside Ryoko. She sent Ayeka to go get Kinoni. Kinoni came running up the hall. "Ryoko What Happened?" She asked before looking down. "Oh My God! Tenchi Mark they're both dead! Did Kagato do this to them?" Kinoni asked. "Yes Now I want you to operate the Dimensional Cannon. You only have one shot to get that Son of a *itch." Ryoko told her. Kinoni climbed in the control chair of the cannon. The cannon began to power up. "Ha Ha Ha Ha, That cannon can't destroy me. And your a fool Ryoko to think that even the slightest thing you can do to me." Kagato told Ryoko from in the room. Suddenly the cannon fired hitting Kagato. It shoved him back messing up his body but not killing him. "Ryoko I will not be stopped by you. Not only did I kill your Tenchi but I'm going to revive him and make him my tool like you were. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Kagato shouted. At that instance. Ryoko lunged toward Kagato striking him thru the chest. He looked surprised. His face was full of pain and disbelief. "I didn't think you could do it. (His hands began to fall.) You've taken another body from me. But my spirit stays on this ship. So I'll always excest." Kagato said. "That's what you think." Kinoni said as she aimed the dimensional cannon at the heart of the ship. "Ryoko when I say get everyone out. I'm putting an end to this." Kinoni said The commutation screen pops up on the cannon. "Kiyone I won't be able to bring you back when you fire the cannon. You the ship and the cannon will be destroyed." Washu told her. "That doesn't matter. I....I loved Mark and Tenchi was my friend. I won't let them have died in vain." Kiyone said. Ryoko Picked up Tenchi's body. She looked over at Kiyone. "Good luck" Ryoko said. "You too." Kiyone told her Ayeka, Ryoko, Mishoie, and Tenchi's body left on Ryo-Oki. The ship started to groan as if it knew what Kiyone was going to do. The doors started to slam. The floor tried to destabilize but it was too late. The cannon was at full power. Kiyone shot the cannon into the heart of the ship. When the blast hit the Cold Fusion Reactor it caused a huge chain reaction. In that moment Kiyone saw her whole life. She even saw her time with Mark. She understood what Mark had told her. "Life doesn't end. Even if our bodies die Life doesn't end we just go on forever." (The last words Mark ever said to Kiyone on Earth.) With that Kiyone died. Epilogue Ryoko watched the new Soja explode. The lights it gave off were beautiful. "Good bye Kiyone." Ryoko whispered. She knelt down by Tenchi's Body and wept bitterly. "Why Tenchi? Why did you have to leave me? I didn't want this to happen." She thought. Mishoie sat in the corner. "I'm a galaxy Police woman. I knew this might happen." She thought. Ayeka was in deep shock still she wasn't even talking. Suddenly a screen appeared in front of Ryoko. "Washu what do you want?" Ryoko asked. "Bring Tenchi here I might be able to restore him, But Ryoko. He might not remember everything right from the beginning. In fact he might never remember anything. I never did save his thoughts. So.... It's up to you." Washu said. Ryoko looked at her stomach. "No Tenchi and I finally did something pure and true. I have his child growing inside of me and that will be enough. I couldn't stand it if he could never remember any of us. It would be too painful." Ryoko said. As Ryoko and the others made their way back to earth. Mark and Tenchi made their way into the afterlife. Mark found his mother and father. "Mother. It's been a long time." Mark said. "Yes, my son you know that you have the power to return to life don't you? Why don't you leave?" Lady Tokimi asked. "Mother my love is here in death with me. I can't leave her, but can I give my ability to someone else?" He asked. "You want Tenchi to return don't you? You may but, this is your only chance to return. Not Even Washu could bring you back after what happen to you." She answered. "I know. I need to tell Tenchi something before he leaves." Mark walked over to Tenchi. "Tenchi you can return to the land of the living. Even get your old body back, but do me a favor see if Washu can use her time machine to go back right before Kiyone died and save her. She shouldn't have died yet. My time had came and went." Mark told him as he transferred the gift. Tenchi clutched his hands and consternated. "Thanks Mark I'll tell Washu." Tenchi told him.  
  
  
  
On Earth Ryoko would leave Tenchis' body side. Suddenly Tenchi sat up. Ryoko looked over saw him and passed out. "Washu ran him to her lab.  
  
"Miss Washu what happened?" Sasami asked. "Well from what Tenchi told me Mark gave him the ability to return to life. One time use thing. It seems that lady Tokimi gave it to Mark when he was born. But we don't have time to explain. Ryoko Ayeka get ready. I'm sending the both of you back right before Kiyone died. We're paying Mark back by saving Kiyone's life."  
  
The girls went back and managed to pull Kiyone out of the explosion just nanoseconds before the blast hit her. After they returned they saw that Tenchi was still in on the hospital bed in Washu's lab. "Washu what's wrong with Tenchi?" They asked. "Girls he suffered a lot of trauma. It will take weeks before he's well enough to walk let alone find out that I'm going to be a grandmother and he's a father." Washu answered. Washu looked at Ryoko. "Ryoko think I didn't know that night Tenchi stayed with you to help you sleep. I knew that you both made love. After all He loves you as a lover and loves Ayeka as a sister." Washu told Ryoko in her mind.  
  
The girls left except Ryoko she decided to stay by Tenchi side until he recoved. 


End file.
